Baby! You Are Mine! (Sequel Of Baby, You Are So…!) 1SHOOT
by samkou
Summary: Sequel Baby You Are So...! Baekhyun memang menganggap Chanyeol namja yang polos sampai saat ini. Lalu, Baekhyun bertemu Kris, yang terkesan berani. Dan Kris mendekati BAekhyun juga, lalu Bagaimana Baekhyeol?


**Baby! You Are Mine! (Sequel Of Baby, You Are So…..!)**

**1SHOOT**

Judul : Baby! You Are Mine! (Sequel Of Baby, You Are So…..!)

Author : Sam

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris

Length : 1SHOOT

**-START-**

"Ehem! Kau yang disana! Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"Jika yang kau maksud aku. Ya benar!"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar manis! Perkenalkan namaku Kris!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau manis, sangat manis Baekhyun~ Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eeeeh? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sudah punya pacar! Lagi pula kita baru kenal! Jadi jangan macam-macam"

"Memang kenapa kalau baru kenal dan kau sudah punya pacar? Bukankah kau juga meminta pacarmu untuk jadian saat pertama kali bertemu? Jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Ya! Kau ini! Pergi! Dasar orang aneh!"

Baekhyun mengawali hari ini dengan sedikit kesal, karena tiba-tiba bertemu dengan namja aneh yang bernama Kris. Yang tiba-tiba menyatakan keinginannya kepada Baekhyun untuk jadi pacarnya dan mengatakan hal-hal menjengkelkan.

Baekhyunpun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang ia anggap aneh itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kris, tapi Chanyeol itu berbeda! Meski pacaran sesaat setelah mereka bertemu, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang berbeda dari yang ia rasakan terhadap orang lain. Dan Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeolpun merasakan hal yang sama.

**SKIPTIME**

"Channie~!"

"Kau makan apa?"

"Choco stick. Mau?" tawar Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk mau.

"Ini!"

**HAP!**

Baekhyun mengambil choco stick yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Oh tentu saja tidak dengan cara yang biasa. Baekhyun mengambil choco stik yang ada digigit Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Mulut mereka hampir bersentuhan, padahal mereka sedang berada dikantin. Sontak saja membuat Chanyeol kaget dan tersipu malu dengan perilaku namja chingunya itu. Tapi meski Baekhyun sudah sering melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Chanyeol tetap saja merasa terkejut.

"Aku mau Channie~, tapi yang ada dibibirmu, itu terasa lebih enak hihihihi"

"Ja-jangan melakukannya disini Baekkie-ah" wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah namun tersirat senyum bahagia. Chanyeol senang dengan perlakuan namja chingunya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa kan? Banyak juga yang bermesraan disini"

"Tapi tetap saja aku…"

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat kearah mereka. Benar dia adalah Kris, Kris memperhatikan kemesraan merek berdua, terutama Baekhyun.

**SKIP TIME**

"Wahhh! Kalian terlihat mesra sekali" tiba-tiba suara muncul menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang hendak kekelasnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kris.

"Ck kau lagi, apa maumu?"

"Apa perlu aku katakan lagi? Aku menginginkan dirimu cantik" kata Kris dengan senyuman mematikannya

"Yak! Kau! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sudah punya Chanyeol. Aish! Kau menyebalkan sudah sana minggir!" Baekhyun terlihat kesal dengan Kris, Baekhyun sudah meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalian sepertinya kurang cocok dilihat dari sifat kalian"

"Maksudmu?" kata-kata Kris menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Maksudku orang seperti Chanyeol tidak cocok dengan orang seagresif kau Baekkie~ Chanyeol lebih cocok dengan namja atau yeoja yang pemalu"

"Tapi berbeda dengannya. Aku… aku menyukai orang yang agresif sepertimu. Dan kau juga menyukai orang sepertiku kan? Bukan orang seperti Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, mengerti?"

"K-Kau?" entah mengapa perkataan Kris, membuatya berpikir sebentar, Baekhyun tidak bisa meladeni perkataan Kris kali ini. Dan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Kris yakin kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Yak! Kau pergi sana! Aku dan Chanyeol itu sangat cocok sangat serasi mengerti! Dan kau….. kau, aku tidak menyukaimu!" BAekhyun terlihat kesal dan hendak pergi. Baekhyun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Dan tiba-tiba….

**GREP**

Kris menangkap Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh karena tertabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua berpelukan, dan Kris langsung menempelkan tubuh Baekhyun merapat kedinding.

**DEG DEG DEG**

"K-kris go-gomawo" jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang karena perlakuan Kris terhadapnya.

"Hmmm, kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai kau terjatuh dan melukai wajah dan tubuh indahmu" kata Kris sambil mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun segera menepisnya.

"Tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku harus segera kekelas" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan himpitan badan Kris dan Krispun memperbolehkannya pergi. Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Kris. Dan Kris menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan seringaian kecil.

"Baby, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lain kali, jadi berhati-hatilah! Dan aku tau kau menyukainya. Namja sepertimu sangat menyukai tindakanku kan? Baby, you will be mine!"

**SKIP TIME**

**DUG**

"Ah! Maaf! Aku sangat terburu-buru maaf" seorang namja membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada namja yang lain yang ia tabrak.

"Kau Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Ah ne~ kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja, namaku Kris jika kau ingin tau" ucap Kris memperkenalkan diri kepada Chanyeol dengan nada yang terkesan cool.

"Ah ne, salam kenal. Dan maaf sekali lagi, aku harus pergi" Chanyeol hendak pergi meninggalkan Kris namun langkahnya terhenti, mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Pacarmu cantik, Baekhyun dia cantik"

**DEG**

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sepertinya tertarik padanya. Kau hati-hati saja! Dan kau… eum tidak cocok dengannya"

"Maaf, apa yang barusan kau katakana?"

"Lupakan! Selamat tinggal!"

Sekarang Kris yang meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tak tatapan mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Sepertinya Kris mengumumkan suatu ajakan perang memperebutkan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan kemarahnnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan marah-marah denga mudah. Tapi mendengar ada yang ingin mengambil Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ingin memukul Kris.

Dan apa maksudnya tak cocok? Jika maksudnya sifat mereka, itu tidak masalah. Mereka bukannya tidak cocok, hanya bertolak belakang. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena mereka mencoba saling mengerti dan saling mencintai.

'Tidak tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengatakan apapun tentang Baekhyun. Dan kau menyuruhku hati-hati. Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku akan hati-hati, tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah milikku, milik Park Chanyeol!' batin Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**SKIP TIME**

"Channie~~ ayo kita pulang!" ajak Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. Dan ditambah, Baekhyun sekarang duduk diatas meja Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Mian Bakkie~ aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu"

"Wae? Urusan apa? Apa ada yang lebih penting dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarnag sudah berdiri dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, memainkan dasi Chanyeol. Tentu saja membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"A-ani! Ini hanya keperluan club saja, dan hanya sebentar. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Baiklah"

**CHU~**

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir siapa lagi kalau bukan bibir Chanyeol, dan tentu Baekhyun yang memberikannya. Baekhyun melumat pelan bibir Chanyeol tanpa memaksakan apapun, berharap Chanyeol yang akan mendominasi. Tapi seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari ciuman Baekhyun kepadanya, seperti ada kekecewaan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan. Annyeong Yeolli~" Baekhyun pergi dari kelas Chanyeol.

"Mi-mian Baekki~ aku tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu" ucap Chanyeol lirih sepeninggal Baekhyun.

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun sudah berniat untuk pulang sekolah sendiri, namun ditengah-tengah jalan ia berhenti dan memutuskan kembali kesekolah. Dia ingin menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ah benar, kenapa aku tidak menunggu Chanyeol saja ya? Dengan begitu kita bisa pulang bersama" pikir Baekhyun dengan senangnya, bisa pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali kesekolah yang belum jauh ia tinggalkan.

"Dan aku harus minta maaf pada Yeollie, aku tidak boleh egois kan? Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku harus menunggu Chanyeolku kekekeke. Eh tapi dimana clubnya ya? Chanyeol kan tidak hanya ikut satu club. Ah mungkin di club Judo. Ah pasti Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren~" akhirnya Baekhyunpun menuju ruang club tersebut, memikirkan bagaiman gagahnya Chanyeol nanti, sudah membuat Baekhyun merona.

**KRIETTT**

Suara pintu club terbuka, dan Baekhyunpun memasukinya, namun club tersebut terlihat sepi.

"Yeollie~ Chanyeollie~" panggil Baekhyun, namun sepertinya tak ada jawaban.

Sampai terdengar suara seorang yeoja berteriak dan Baekhyun menghampiri asal suara tersebut, dan siapa tau yeoja tadi bisa memberitahu dimana Chanyeol berada.

Tanpa ditanya ternyata Chanyeol ada disana, tapi tak seperti yang diinginkannya. Chanyeol sedang errrrr berada diatas yeoja yang berteriak tadi, dan tentu saja yeoja itu berada dibawahnya. Mereka terlihat saling berpelukan dengan Chanyeol yang menindih yeoja tersebut dengan mesra. Dan adegan itu membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan langsung pergi.

"Chan~ hiks"

"Ba-Baekkie~~" panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyunnya melihat aksinya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun salah paham segera mengejar Baekhyun yang lari dengan cepat entah kemana.

Sedang Baekhyun dia berlari masuk kedalam sekolah, dia tak menyangka Chanyeol ternyata menyuruhnya pulang sendiri, untuk bersama orang lain.

"Hiks hiks, Yeollie~ Yeollie ternyata menyukai orang lain. Yeollie ternyata lebih suka menjadi yang seperti itu. Dan Yeollie terlihat… hiks!"

Baekhyun terus berlari dikoridor, tanpa disadari sebuah tangan menariknya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

**SRET**

**GREB**

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan….KRIS?"

Baekhyun kaget bahwa dirinya ditarik seseorang dan ternyata dia adalah Kris. Kris menarik Baekhyun dan langsung membawanya masuk kedalam ruang UKS yang sudah sepi dengan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style. Baekhyun minta diturunkan tapi tentu saja Kris tak menghiraukannya.

Segera setelah sampai, Kris menjatuhkan Baekhyun diatas kasur uks dengan posisi duduk menghimpit tembok. Dan Kris ikut duduk menghadapnya mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun, dengan menumpukkan tangan kekarnya ditembok yang menjadi sandaran Baekhyun.

"Sudah lihatkan?" Kris memecahkan ketegangan, namun mendengar suara Kris malah membuat Baekhyun semakin merinding, karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Lihat apa, maksudmu….?"

"Benar, Chanyeolmu itu lebih suka dengan seorang yeoja. Maksudku yeoja yang manis. Dengan begitu Chanyeol bisa memimpin aksinya, tidak seperti bersamamu dirimu"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kau bersama Chanyeol, kau yang memegang kendali, benarkan? Mungkin Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan itu. Tapi berbeda denganku, jika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjadi orang yang kau inginkan" jelas Kris berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Pergilah! Chayeol tidak seperti itu, dan aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu!" Baekhyun masih saja meronta, tapi tentu saja tak mampu lepas dari belenggu Kris.

"Ck! Kau masih tidak mengerti? Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu perbedannya"

"K-kau apa yang kau lak-" Kris langsung melancarkan aksinya, dia ingin memperjelas apa yang dikataknnya pada Baekhyun, perbedaannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa bisa menyuarakan protesnya lagi, Baekhyun sudah terkunci oleh Kris. Terkunci dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Hmfht"

"Le-lepash-"

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pagutan merek berdua, tapi tak bisa. Tenaga Kris begitu besar. Posturnyapun lebih besar dari Chanyeol. Dan ditambah lagi, Chanyol tak pernah memaksakan ciumannya pada Baekhyun, tidak pernah. Chanyeol sangat lembut, berdeda dengan yang lain. Benar itulah yang membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Chanyeol tidak perlu menjadi Kris. Ciuman Chanyeol akan tetap nikmat tanpa harus seperti yang Kris lakukan sekarang.

Kris tetap melancarkan ciuman liarnya dibibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan kasar, dan memaksa untuk memasuki mulut mungil Baekhyun. Karena tak diizinkan oleh si empunya, maka Krispun menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun. Saat kesempatan datang karena Baekhyun kesakitan dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya, maka lidah Kris dengan segera menerobos masuk. Menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun, menikmati dinding mulutnya, mengabsen setip gigi tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Menghisap lidah Baekhyun dengan liar dan mengajaknya bergelut dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik, meski itu bukan hal baru bagi Baekhyun, namun perlakuan Kris terkesan liar dan tentu saja Baekhyun tak menikmatinya sama sekali. Setelah puas Kris segera menuju leher putih mulus Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus saja meronta.

"Aaaahhhh~" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lenguhannya sangat Kris menghisap dan menggigit lehernya, memberikan kiss mark pada lehernya. Setelah memberikan kiss mark tersebut, Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini yang selama ini kau inginkan? Kau harapkan dari namja chingumu? Tapi sayang dia tidak memberikannya seperti yang kau harapkan "

"Kau menyebalkan! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Baekhyun dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, tapi terlihat sangat manis. Dan itu membuat Kris semakin ingin menikmati orang didepannya itu.

"Kenapa Baby? Bukankah seperti ini? Kau menginginkan namja chingu yang seperti aku kan? Yang bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan seperti ini? Namja chingumu tak bisa memberikannya, jadi kau diam dan nikmati saja. Coz' This time Baby…. You Are Mine!"

Kris menyeringai, dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya memejamkan matanya takut. Benar, ternyata Baekhyun takut, takut saat dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang muncul dengan sikap seperti ini. Tapi bukankah ini yang diinginkan Baekhyun? Namja yang bisa menyenangkan dan memenuhi hasratnya? Tidak, itu dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol memberikan perasaan yang lebih diinginkan Baekhyun daripada yang diberikan Kris saat ini. Chanyeol memberikannya Cinta dan rasa Nyaman.

Kris masih mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun, dan sekarang tangannya mulai membuka kemeja Baekhyun dan menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun, dengan bibir Kris yang masih setia terus bersarang dileher Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya erat, dia tak bisa membayangkan apapun. Baekhyun hanya bisa memikirkan Chanyeol. Berharap Chanyeol datang dan menyelamatkannya, memeluknya dan membawanya pergi menjauh. Tapi bukankah Chanyeol sedang bersama yeoja lain, yeoja yang lebih diinginkan Chanyeol dari pada dirinya? Yeoja yang lebih manis daripada dirinya? Dan yeoja yang tak seagresif dirinya? Mengingat hal itu airmata Baekhyun tak bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya telah mengalir indah dipipi mulusnya.

"Hiks! Hiks ! Chanyeol….."

"Channie mian…." Air mata mulai menetes, bukan karena perlakuan Kris kepadanya, tapi karena mengingat namja chingunya, Chanyeol.

**BUGH**

**GREP**

Kris tersungkur, karena tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan pukulan disaat tidak dalam keadaan siap. Benar, sudah pasti siapa yang memukul Kris, yaitu Chanyeol. Merasa kegiatan Kris berhenti pada dirinya, Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan kaget melihat Kris tersungkur. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi sekarang dia sudah berada didekapan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie-ah gwaenchana?"

**GREP**

Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab apapun, dia langsung memeluk erat namja chingunya itu, membenamkan wajahnya yang masih dialiri oleh air matanya sendiri

"Uljima~ aku sudah disini. Kau tenang saja, dan untuk yang tadi, mian Baekkie~ aku tidak sperti yang kau pikirkan"

Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mencengkeram baju Chanyeol, Chanyeolpun mengerti dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyunnya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kris yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Ternyata kau tidak lembek juga ya!" kata Kris sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena pukulan Chanyeol.

"Kau! Jangan menyentuhnya lagi, dia tidak suka! Akupun begitu jadi jangan menyentuhnya lagi! Lihat kau menyakiti Baekhyun! Membuatnya takut!"

"Ow! Begitukah? Aku rasa dia menikmatinya! Benarkan Baby?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun, dan karena merasa ditatap Kris, Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam didada Chanyeol.

"Kau!" Chanyeol terlihat marah sekali, dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Ok Ok Baiklah, aku akan pergi!" Kris melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tapi dia berhenti sejenak, saat hendak melewati Chanyeol.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi, atau…. Dia akan benar-benar menjadi milikku" setelah mengatakan itu, sekarang Kris benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol marah dan hendak mengejar Kris untuk memberikannya pelajaran lagi, namun tangan kecil Baekhyun mencegahnya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bae-Baekki-ah….. mian~ aku tidak" Chanyeolpun membalas pelukan namja chingunya itu, memberikannya ketenangan.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah itu terjadi, mian"

"Tidak Channie~….. Chan….aku…..aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku hiks hiks"

"Uljima ne, aku yang salah. Dan untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan yeoja tadi. Aku hanya ingin berlatih judo, kau tau kan dia itu sangat jago. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta batuan namja tapi mereka semua tak ada yang bisa. Jadi aku meminta bantuannya, dan yang kau lihat tadi itu adalah salah satu jurus yang aku pelajari, tapi aku melakukan kesalahan dan malah jatuh seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun padanya Baekkie, percayalah. Aku belajar itu, untuk melindungimu"

"Melindungiku?"

"Ne~ Kau tau kan namja itu Kris dia lebih besar daripada aku, jadi untuk melindungimu aku membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih besar, jadi aku berlatih dengan intens. Apalagi dia bilang, dia ingin mengambilmu dari sisiku. Dan lihat karena aku kurang berlatih, namja itu melukaimu Baekkie, mian aku tak bisa melindungimu. Aku memang payah" sesal Chanyeol karena Baekhyun harus mengalami hal tadi dan sekarang Baekhyunnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Channie gomawo"

"Eh?"

"Channie hebat, kuat dan tidak payah kok. Channie selalu melindungiku, benar melindungiku disini" Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol kearah dadanya.

"Dihatiku, Chanyeol selalu melindungi hatiku, itu membuatku lebih merasa sangat aman"

"Baekkie?"

"Dan aku percaya, percaya pada Channieku. Karena Channie adalah milikku" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum bahagia tersungging diwajahnya,

"Gomawo Bakkie, aku juga percaya padamu, karena Baekkie juga milikku" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Hihihi, Chanyeol lucu, Eumm kita pulang?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Pulang bersama ne!"

Akhirnya mereka berduapun pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Baekhyun sekali lagi merasa beruntung memilikki Chanyeolnya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeolnya, Chanyeol yang seperti ini, Chanyeol yang berbeda dengan yang lain, Chanyeolnya yang polos, Chanyeol yang lembut dan Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun beruntung bisa beetemu dengan Baekhyunnya, Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih agresif sari dirinya, Baekhyun yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak setiap saat. Baekhyun yang tak pernah mengeluh tentang dirinya. Dan Baekhyun yang mencintainya.

Disaat perjalanan pulang mereka masih sempat bercanda, melupakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan itu berkat Baekhyun yang selalu ceria. Dan bukan Baekhyun jika tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Channie!"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat tinggi?"

"Ummm karena aku suka minum susu aku rasa"

"Aku suka minum susu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggi Channie?"Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa, dan hanya mengacak pelan namja chingunya itu.

"Kenapa Channie memiliki suara berat?"

"Emmm karena aku namja"

"Aish! Aku namja Channie! Tapi kenapa suaraku tidak sepertimu?!"

"Dan kenapa rambut Channie keriting?"

"Oh kalau itu aku tau, kau yang sengaja melakukannya kan? Agar terlihat tampan iya kan?"

"Hehehe" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun yang ajaib itu.

"Ah benar, Channie tampan dengan rambut seperti itu. Aku juga ingin melakukannya"

"Eh? Baekkie tidak cocok. Kau lebih cocok seperti ini. Lebih manis"

"Benarkah? Eumm aku rasa kau bohong, kau tidak ingin tersaingi kan?"

"Ah bukan begitu!"

"Aku cuma bercanda Channie~ Dan satu lagi. Kenapa Channie begitu baik?"

"Eh?"

"Channie begitu baik padaku, padahal aku selalu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan terkesan menyebalkan. Tapi Channie sangat sabar, lembut dan perhtian. Sedangkan aku Hiks! Aku-" Baekhyun tiba-tiba kembali terisak mengingat kebodohannya tadi.

"Bae-baekkie dengar! Aku tinggi karena agar aku bisa melindungimu. Suaraku berat agar aku bisa selalu menenangkanmu. Tapi untuk rambutku ummm aku tidak tau mengapa heeheheh. Tapi yang jelas aku baik padamu, karena kau juga baik padaku. Tidak, salah aku tidak baik padamu. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Baekhyun yang aneh, aku mencintai Baekhyun yang menyebalkan, aku mencintai Baekhyun yang manja, aku mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya. Jadi jangan berfikir yang macam-macam ne! Cukup pikirkan bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga mencitaiku. Mengerti!"

"Chan-channie! Huwaaaaaaa!" mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah mengeraskan tangisannya dan Chnayeol bingung harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Eh uljima Baekkie!"

**CUP**

Sebuah ciuman menyatukan bibir keduanya, dan kali ini ciuman datang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol meghentikan tangisan Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang manis.

"Channie?"

"Hmm? Bukankah Baekkie yang bilang. Jika ada seorang pacar yang menangis, maka pasangannya harus menenangkannya dengan ciuman?"

"Channie~ hiks! Aku sayang Channie, aku mencintai Channie! Channie berbeda! Aku hanya mencintaimu tidak yang lain, percayalah hiks!"

"Aku percaya, jadi tersenyumlah!"

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol, dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda barusan. Ciuman hangat yang sangat menenangkan hati keduanya. Ciuman hangat yang tampak begitu indah yang diterangi cahaya matahari tenggelam. Ciuman yang menandakan mereka memiliki satu sama lain.

**-END-**

**Note :** Waaaa! Apa ini? Mian gaje tingkat dewa FFnya. Semoga chingudeul dan readers suka.

RCL ya~~~


End file.
